¡Tenemos Diferencias!
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Rin está harta de qué la confundan con Len. ¡Es injusto!. Ella relata pequeños recuerdos que han pasado en su vida ser confundida por Len. Aunque...Aun así ella ama a su hermano...


_**Hola, mi gente bonita ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero qué bien! Bueno aquí les traigo un One-shot! Lindo y bonitop :33**_

_**Desclaimer (O creo que así se llama): Por lastima los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, ya qué sí fuera así ya tendrían Anime, Manga, live action y toda cosa. Pertenecen a Crycton Media y otras personas :3 (?)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo único: "No somos iguales…" **_

"Somos iguales físicamente, pero somos como el agua y el aceite."

Enojada, fastidiada, cabreada, furiosa…Con palabras no se podría describir lo que sentía. Cada momento de su jodida vida era ser confundida por su hermano gemelo. Desde que tenía memoria lo hacían, de pequeña lo hacía como juego antes de que se volviera un jodido fastidio…Aun recuerdo la primera vez, tenía emmm…cinco, sí cinco años. Estaba en casa, aburrida, mi hermano era travieso, por más extraordinario que fuera sí lo era, al parecer había hecho una travesura y se escondió como cobarde, teníamos el mismo pijama, exactamente igual y mi madre al pensar que yo había sido la de la travesura me regaño y castigó.

_Flash Back…_

_¡Jejejejeje! –Rió mi hermano Len corriendo por todas partes, atormentado al pequeño cachorro que teníamos por mascota cuando de repente algo se cae, claro yo lo eh visto todo, uhh era el retrato favorito de mamá, justo el de su boda, jojojo seguro mata a Len-._

_¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?¡ -Escuche la melodiosa voz de mamá asustada, Miró a Len quien tiene unan mirada de pánico, qué cobarde, me levante de la escalera y fui hacia nuestra habitación-. _

_Mamá se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba Len y solo Len, baje de mi habitación, quería ver que tan mal había sido el daño así qué me coloque en frente del cuadro, mirando con enojo, ese estúpido "Mato" la bonita foto._

_¡¿Rin?! ¿Has sido tú, verdad? -Gritó mamá con enojo evidente, haciendo temblara mi hermano, tenía miedo, comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, nervioso, negando con la cabeza.- ¿A no fuiste tú? –Volvió a negar y mamá frunció más el seño- ¿Entonces quien fue?-. Pregunto con voz dura y enfadada. Recogiendo los restos de vidrio._

_¡F-f-f-fue Len, mamá! –Tartamudeó excusándose, tratando de salvarse- ¡Fue Len Quien lo rompió! –Volvió a afirmar señalándome me sorprendí pero no dije nada, ya me las pagara-._

_Bien, ¡Len! A tú habitación sin cenar –Sentenció mamá saliendo furiosa de la sala, fulmine a mi hermano con la mirada este solo me miro con burla y se fue. Juro que me las va a pagar-._

_Fin Flash Back…_

Vaya, qué hermoso, ni siquiera mi propia madre nos diferencia. También recuerdo aquella vez que mi amiga miku le puso un vestido a Len pensando qué era yo, tenía 10 años, la verdad es qué fue gracioso, pero de verdad qué me sentí mal, ni mi propia a miga me reconocía, Maldito bastardo que tuvo que nacer conmigo.

_Flash Back…_

_Hacía más calor de lo normal, así que después de un buen baño, me seque el cabello y me puso unos pantalones algo anchos por los tobillos, y una camiseta que me quedaba grande y era ancha, me amarre una coleta baja en el cabello y me quite mis ganchitos, Len por otro lado, a penas y traía puesto una bata de baño encima, recién había salido del baño y tenía el cabello mojado y suelto, claro, tenía calzoncillos y toda la cosa. Pero igual seguía estando desnudo con esa bata. Éramos el reflejo del otro, habíamos cambiado los roles. _

_Mientras yo me recostaba en mi lado de la cama de un momento a otro la puerta se abre de golpe. _

_¡RIN! ¡Mira lo qué te traje! –Gritó Miku Feliz entrando por la puerta- ¡Un vestido nuevo! –Grito otra vez agarrando a Len de los brazos y midiéndole el vestido por encima.- Vamos a probártelo –Volvió a chillar._

_¡P-pero Miku! ¡Ahh! –Gritó Len siendo jalado por Miku hacía el baño donde se escucharon gritos, cosas cayéndose._

"_8 minutos después"_

_Vaya Rin, está vez sí me diste batalla solo por ponerte ese vestido –Dijo en suspiro y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo al ver a "La chica" con el hermoso vestido amarillo, recién entrando por la puerta de la habitación. (N/A: Dejo el vestido en manos de su imaginación)- ¡Len, ven a mirar a tú hermana! -Grito llamando a mi hermano sin saber la gran confusión que sufría. Cuando volteé comencé a reír sin parar- ehh ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se ve bonita? –Pregunto algo enojada-._

_Debo de decirte Len, jajajaja ese vestido te sienta bien ¡Jajajajajaja! –Mi risa aumento al ver el rostro sonrojado de Len mirándome con rabia, y a Miku quien nos miraba a los dos frenéticamente-._

_¡Cállate, Rin! –Grito avergonzado, Miku cuando entendió lo qué pasaba, comenzó a reír y disculparse con Len frenéticamente.- _

_De todos modos, Rin jejeje, te dejo el vestido aquí yo ya me voy –Comenzó a decir Miku a la vez qué sacaba una cámara y le tiró a Len por lo menos tres o cuatro fotos. - ¡Chau! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo siendo perseguida por Len quien le gritaba.-_

_¡DAME ESA CÁMARA HATSUNE!-._

_Fin Flash Back_

También aproveche para tirarle unas fotos a mí tonto hermano. Cómo venganza las subí mi facebook, jajajaja nunca olvidare su cara. Ahh, la venganza es tan dulce y fría, qué se parece a un helado; Un delicioso Helado jajaja. ..Hmp! También recuerdo aquella vez qué estábamos en el instituto. Len quien tenía qué levantarme no lo hizo y cuando vi la hora eran las 7:24 me vestí sencilla y como tenía el cabello hecho un nudo solo me hice una coleta y partí al colegío, y la novia de Len me confundió con él y me beso. Sí ¡ME BESO! ¡EN LOS LABIOS! ¡UNA MUJER! ¡Uhhh está vez sí mato a Len! Esto paso a los 15 años.

_Flash Back…_

_¡Ahhww! –Se escuchó por toda mi casa ese grito- ¡MALDITO SEAS LEN! –Pero ese, ese llego a el otro lado del mundo. Rápidamente salí corriendo al baño ¡Como no hacerlo! ¡Eran las siete y veinticuatro! Justo hoy mi hermano tenía que levantarme y no lo hizo le daré la paliza más grande que nunca ah recibido cuando lo vea.-_

_Con todo el frío del mundo me bañe como rayo y me puse unos jeans un poco desajustados oscuros, y una camiseta con una chaqueta negra arriba de esta, unos deportivos, como tenía el cabello enredado me hice solo una coleta de caballo alta con mi flequillo suelto sin mis pinzas, tome mi mochila y salí como relámpago hacia la escuela, cuando llegue el profesor no había llegado a un ¡Gracias a Dios! _

_Me senté en mi respectivo lugar Len no estaba en el salón eso es raro, y todas las chicas me miran como enamoradas ¿Qué carajos les pasa? Luego se me acercan Miku, Luka y Meiko mis amigas, pero…_

_Oye Len, ¿Y Rin? ¿Se siente bien? –Preguntaron confundiéndome con ese bobo, ¡ahhhg! Me dan ganas de estrangularlo.-_

_Esto chicas soy…-Pero me interrumpió la voz de Neru. Sí esa desgraciada es la novia de Len.-_

_¡Mi amor! –Volvió a decir mientras se adentraba en el salón, pasando de largo a mis amigas y se sentó en mis piernas- Hola mi vida –Dijo para luego darme un apasionado beso en la boca, mis ojos se dilataron y no respondí el beso estaba en shock ¡Estaba besando a Neru, una chica! Bueno ella me estaba besando, cuando reaccione rompí el beso de manera brusca y la tiré de mi regazo- ¡Ah! –Chilló ella por el golpe.-_

_¡Qué asco! –Grite pasando la mano por mis labios- ¡NERU APRENDE A DIFERENCIAR A LEN DE MI! –Todas las chicas de la clase pusieron sus ojos en blanco y más Neru que comenzó a sangrar por la boca me levante y salí del salón justo al baño mientras mis amigas me seguían. Cuando salí escuche el gritó de Neru y las risas de todo el salón- Hija de..-Si iba a terminar la frase sí no fuera por Miku que me interrumpió._

_No digas maldiciones Miku haciéndome cayar_

_¡Tiene todo el derecho! – Gritó Meiko defendiéndome.- No ves que esa muchacha la beso, ¡Yo ya la habría quemado viva!._

_Bueno eso sí las cuatro al mismo tiempo, tenía razón._

_Fin Flash Back…_

¡Odio qué me confundan con él! Me indigna que lo hagan, grrr, pero eso sí, hay veces qué a el lo cofunden conmigo, y también como a una chica, aunque odie que nos confundan amo la personalidad loli-shota de ese tonto…a veces lo odio y a veces lo quiero, después de todos somos hermanos ¿No? …En fin, un día se romperá este espejo…Aunque en realidad no quiero que eso pase, no aun…Puedo odiar a Len Kagamine.

Pero también lo amo…

* * *

_**EA, EA, EA ¡El FIN! Espero que les haya gustado :333 a mí shi -w- jajaja ¡Comenten no sean malitos!**_

_**Yo se que te gusto a mi no me engañas!**_

_**:33**_


End file.
